


What Is Your Type Then?

by KayProm



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Jin Young is in love with Mark, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Slightly Angsty but not really, Who isn't though, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayProm/pseuds/KayProm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin Young is in love with his best friend, Mark. He doesn't know when it began; all he knows is that he loves him and not in the "you're my best friend" kind of way.</p>
<p>Jackson is a new transfer student at Mark and Jin Young's high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Your Type Then?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in an American-style high school (four years) in South Korea.

 

Mark and Jin Young have been best friends for  as long as they both could remember. They don't really recall  wh en  they became friends  ( Mark  thinks it was first grade but  Jin Young  is pretty positive it was earlier then that). They go to school together, they do sports together, they get in trouble together,  and i t also doesn't hurt that they are  neighbors. Mark and Jin Young have always been best friends.

The thing is; Jin Young is also in love with Mark.

He doesn't know when his love for his best friend went from something totally platonic to something  totally  more, all he knows is that he  _ loves _ him. The way he talks, the way he walks, the way Mark  nags  at him when he doesn't do his homework or skips a class. He loves it all.

And  here  they  were,  Senior  year  of  high  school  (Mark  would  technically be a year older than Jin Young but after missing almost half of his 3 rd  grade year after catching  pneumonia, his parents figured it would be better just to hold him back a year), climbing the same steps they had been climbing the last 3  years. But this year was different. They were the Senior class. The 'top dogs' on campus if you will. The year where their futures are decided and where everything just falls into place. _"_ _This is going to be the year" _  Jin Young thought to himself, " _t_ _he year I tell him how I feel ." _

\---

Jackson  Wang  was a transfer from Hong Kong, China. After his father was chosen to be one of the  trainers for the Chinese International Fencing League, he and his family moved from their home in Hong Kong to the CIFL Headquarters in Seoul, South Korea.  _"Why is it in South Korea?"_   Jackson had asked his father on the flight to their new home. His father had just shrugged in reply, saying  _"We'r e from China. We ship everything out of the country ."  _

Now Jackson was walking up the steps to a brand new school. H e already spoke the language fluently, so it's not like he was completely lost. Still, a new school was never fun. That meant  friends to make,  teachers to kiss up to, and  school work up to his eyeballs. He glanced down at the schedule in his hands, reading his first class of the day.  _Calculus_. 

He walked straight to his classroom, not really having a reason to hang out in the hallway since he didn't exactly have any friends to  catch up  with, and took a seat near the front of the classroom. He  took  out his phone while he waited and t ook a snapchat of himself with a sad face and the caption  "wish you were here"  before sending it to his  best  friend, Kunpimook. Just as the snapchat was sent, the first bell rang signaling the four minute passing period before class would start. Jackson  sighed as he  tucked his phone back into his pocket before taking out his notebook  from  his backpack a s well  as  a pencil , and waited for class to begin.

\---

"See ya later, Jin Young ," Mark said with a  wave  before  walking  into his first class of the day. As he entered the room, he immediately recognized everyone mostly for the fact that they had all been in the same classes throughout his high school career. Everyone except for one, that is. In the front of the classroom sat a black haired boy about Mark's height in a black snapback. Besides the fact that he was a new face that Mark had never seen befor e, there was something about him that made Mark unable to look away. Maybe it was that, like him, the boy was also Chinese .  Or maybe it was the way  the man's jawline stood out very defined,  sharp enough to cut through a slice of cake ,  and how his head seemed to fit perfectly on his broad shoulders. Or maybe it was the way the man had his notebook and pencil ready to go despite the fact that this was only the first class and they most likely would spend the period going over the syllabus rather than actually learning anything.  Or maybe it was the way that the two had been making awkward eye contact with neither of them saying a word for a solid half minute.

"Do I have something on my face?" t he boy  asked  suddenly, forcing Mark to snap out of whatever trance he had been under moments before.

"Wh-what?" he  stuttered out, before  quickly shaking  his head and mumbling a shaky , "N-no."

"I was kidding," the stranger replied, smiling softly, making his eyes close ever-so-slightly.  The boy then gestured to the seat beside him, which Mark took as a cue to sit down. As he did so, the boy turned to him, offering out a hand. "I'm Jackson. "

"Mark," he replied, reaching to return the handshake. "Sorry for staring, it's just your--"

"My incredibly good looks?" Jackson quipped.

Mark just rolled his eyes in reply, earning a high pitch squeal of a laugh from the other. Mark was just about to open his mouth to say something else when the second bell rang. Instead Mark just smirked at the other boy before turning his attention to the teacher.

\---

After class was over, Mark grabbed his backpack and turned to Jackson who was more or less doing the same as him. "Hey Jackson, what's your next class?"

Jackson looked to Mark before glancing down at the schedule in his hands. "Uh, health."

Mark smiled. "Me too. Come on. Let's go before all the seats are taken."

Jackson smiled  as he followed Mark out the door and to their next class.

\----

"Hey Mark!" Jin Young called from the lunch table. It was already half way through the day, and Jin Young hadn't had any classes with his best friend. Mark waved at Jin Young and was making his way over, followed closely behind by another boy.

"Hey, Jin Young," Mark said as he set his tray on the table before taking a seat. Mark then patted the seat next to him, where the other boy then sat down. "Jackson this is Jin Young. Jin Young, Jackson."

The boy named Jackson smiled and bowed his head slightly, "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah. You too," Jin Young grumbled as politely as possible. It's not that he didn't like the kid, in fact he really had no reason to dislike Jackson. It's just that for as long as he could remember, it had always been Jin Young and Mark. It's not that the  two didn't have other friends either, but lunch had always been between the two of them.  _ "You're overreacting, Jin Young,"  _ he reassured himself.  _"  Jackson is just a new kid who doesn 't have any other friends,  he'll be gone in a few days. " _

Or, at least that's what he thought would happen.

Jackson had instead become a permanent member among the two friends. What once was Mark and Jin Young had now become Mark, Jin Young, _and_   _Jackson_.  Wherever Mark  was , you wouldn't be surprised to find the other boy far behind.

The two had become close;too  close. Jin Young would be lying if he wasn't jealous of the way Mark tended for the younger. How he humored him. How he cared for him.  How he would nag him to do his homework. _"I'm the one he's supposed to nag!"_  

Jackson also had a bad habit of touching his friends. He would often drape an arm around Mark's shoulders, or ease a hand on the other's leg (purely innocently of course), or hold onto Mark's arm when they were walking together. The thing was, Jackson only did that with Mark. Jin Young would sometimes be the victim of Jackson's touchy-feeliness, but more often than not it was Mark receiving the skin-ship. 

It's not until Mark starts initiating the skin-ship that he get's really annoyed.

\---

"I know you like Mark!"  Jin Young had cornered Jackson against his locker after  school  one day. He had planned on confronting Jackson.  _Calmly_.  But all that blew up after he saw the two together holding hands. He's surprised he managed to hold his anger in until after Mark left, but the second he was gone, Jin Young lunged for Jackson faster than he's ever moved in his life. 

"Oof!" Jackson ex claimed. He attempted to raise his arms defensively, but Jin Young had them pinned at his sides. If this was anyone else, Jackson could have fought out of it, but there was one problem. This was Jin Young. Jackson's friend, or at least he considers him one, so he must have a reason for pinning Jackson up against the locker door like this. "Wait, what?" Jackson asked once he got his bearings. "Of course I like Mark, what kind of question is--"

Jin Young lifted a fist up to Jackson's face, successfully silencing the boy.  "This is your first and only warning. Lay off of Mark." Jin Young released Jackson and turned to walk away, when Jackson spoke.

"Why?"

Jin Young turned to look at the boy, and smirked. "Because I like Mark," he said simply before walking away.

\---

At school the next day Jackson continues to sit and talk to his friends, but something is different. The moment he gets too close to Mark he feels Jin Young's glare on him and quickly retracts his arm. By the time lunch had arrived, Jackson had refrained from talking to Mark altogether which worried the elder.

"Jackson is something wrong?"  Mark asked.

"Hmm?" Jackson glanced up from his food that he had been pushing around on his tray moments before. " No. Why?"

"You've barely said two words all lunch. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah I'm just…" Jackson glances in  Jin Young 's direction only to be met with an angry glare, "... sick."

Mark leaned over to feel Jackson's forehead. "You don't feel hot," he notes as he flips his hand over  a few times, " How about you come over after school and I make you some soup?"

Jackson immediately brightened from the caring nature of the older, but quicklyremembers Jin Young's eyes on him. "Thanks, " he replied, lowering his head slightly "but I shouldn't."

"Oh, okay."

\---

The final bell rang and Mark and Jin Young were walking down the school's front steps. Jin Young was telling Mark about something funny Jae-bum did today during science class, but Mark seemed distracted.

"Have fun at practice," Mark said as the two friends parted, Mark walking in the direction of his car and Jin Young towards the gym. 

Mark was just opening his car door, when he glanced back up to the school, only to see a familiar figure coming out. "Jackson!" he yelled, closing his car door and sprinting over to the bottom of the steps. "How are you feeling?"  he asked.

"Hey," the other boy responded, "I'm better  now."

"Come on, let me drive you home."

Jin Young turned around as he always does expecting Mark to be driving out of the schools parking lot. What he didn't expect was to see Mark and Jackson talking however. He didn't hear what was being said,nor did it matter as he quickly ran back to the steps. "Hey, "Jin Young said casually while discreetly glaring at Jackson when Mark wasn't looking.

Mark smiled  at Jin Young. "Don't you have practice you need to go to?"

"I can be late," he replied while shrugging his shoulders.  While he didn't want to be late, he also didn't want Jackson and Mark to be alone with each other .

"No, go. We'll be fine,"Mark said before grabbing Jackson by the wrist and dragging him off  somewhere. He turned back over his shoulder and yelled a quick "Bye, Jin Young!" before disappearing around a corner.

Once they were out of sight from Jin Young, Mark pushed Jackson up against the wall. "Okay, what is going on?" he asked calmly.

" Youknow this position is strangely familiar," replied Jackson.

"Did Jin Young say something to you? Did he threaten you?" Jackson shook his head but Mark knew that he was lying. Mark released Jackson and stood back slightly. "Did he tell you that he likes me?" he added earning an audible gulp in reply. As Jackson met  Mark's eyes , he opened his mouth to say something but the words just wouldn't come out. "I always knew how he felt," Mark continued. "I thought he would get over it, get over me." Mark looked almost wistful by now as he looked up to the sunny sky.Jackson was too busy watching the way the sun illuminated his perfectly chiseled features,  that  he almost missed when Mark began speaking again . "Besides, he's not my type."

Jackson laughed, "What is your type then?"

"Short. Funny. A little sassy. Kind of annoying really."

Jackson leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Mark's lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) It's a different fandom than I'm used to, but I couldn't resist writing about Markson <3  
> MARKSON FOREVER!!!!
> 
> As always, feedback is much appreciated~ \\(^▼^)/


End file.
